Love Blossoms
by loveedwardandjake
Summary: James,and Lily realize their love for each other and are happily living. A prophecy is made which makes Voldemort go after Lily. Is their love strong enough to defeat him? Will Lily and James survive? JL fanfic. Much better than summarry. Review.
1. Introduction

Intro

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter are best friends and are commonly known as 'Marauders'. Lily Evans, Alice Brown and Doe Allyn are best friends and are commonly called as the 'Daisies'. Everyone in Hogwarts knows that Marauders and Daisies are close friend.

But there is something more than friendship in their relationship. Read the following chapters to experience joy, happiness, pain, torture, hatred, betrayal, courage and most importantly _**love, love and lots of love.**_


	2. Back To School

Back to Home

Today was September 1. Today Lily was going to start her 6th year at Hogwarts. Petunia came to wake her up.

'Oh! Freak, get up. You may miss your train.'

Wow. Petunia wants Lily to go back to Hogwarts. That is the end of the world. Lily too noticed this. She faced her.

'You are concerned about me missing the train?' Lily asked clearly wondering if she was dreaming.

'No. If you miss your train, I will have to stay in this home with a freak for the rest of the year.'

Lily shook her head smiling. Definitely not dreaming. She got up and got ready. She picked her stuffs and went downstairs.

'Honey shall we go' Dad asked her.

'Sure.' She had always loved Hogwarts. That was her second home and no Petunia to irritate her.

They started driving. They reached the station at half past 10. There was much time left. Lily got an idea.

'Dad would you like to come in? I will introduce you to my friends.'

'No' it wasn't her dad who spoke. It was Petunia. 'Dad wouldn't'

Dad sighed and said 'Sure honey.' Petunia gritted her teeth.

Lily along with her family entered the platform 9 ¾.

'Lily!' someone called. It was Sirius. He came to her and gave her a bear hug. Petunia was dumb stuck. She always thought she never had friends.

'It's good to see you and I have missed you Lils.'

'I have too missed you.'

Then Remus came and he too hugged her. 'I missed you.'

Then Doe and Alice came.

She turned to her parents and said 'There are my friends. This is Sirius, Remus, Alice and Doe. There are two more friends. They are James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. They are not here.'

Then she turned to friends, 'This is my parents'

They shook hands and talked. Lily's parents left when it was ten to 11. James Potter came into the scene. He came and hugged Lily so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

'James, I won't forgive you if you kill her.' Sirius said. James released her.

Everyone was there. They went into the train and sat in an empty compartment. Sirius sat near Doe. Remus sat near Alice and James near Lily. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he came. Everyone greeted him warmly. He sat by the window. They spoke for sometime and fell asleep. Lily leaned her head on James shoulder. Doe was leaning on Sirius's lap. Alice was also leaning on Remus shoulders.

Sirius was first to wake up. He was lovingly watching Doe sleep. Suddenly she woke up and realized where she was leaning. She got up so fast.

'I am sorry. It should have been uncomfortable.'

'No. I liked it.'

She smiled sheepishly. Sirius held her hand in both of his and looked straightly in her eyes, 'I like you so much. I have liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Will you be my girlfriend?'

She stared at him like he was the only person in this world. Sirius took it in a wrong way. 'Well I will understand if you don't…'

She cut him off, 'Are you insane? Why wouldn't I? Yes!'

He hugged her and released her after a long time. They saw others and laughed silently. Remus and Alice got up in few minutes. They saw that Doe was leaning on Sirius shoulder. They smiled at them. All of them watched Lily and James. They would make a cute couple. Then Lily woke up with a start. She moved a foot from James. James woke up when she moved away. They stared at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time.

Sirius cleared his throat. Ugh. He informed announced his new girl friend. They all were happy. 'You two make a good couple.' Lily and James said together which caused everyone to laugh. _I wish that could happen between me and James_ thought Lily. James too thought the same.

They were congratulating the new couple and all were laughing. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy opened the compartment door and came in.

That slick git always causes problems. 'Ha! My Lily is here. Hello Lily'

She was starting to speak when James responded 'Shut up! And she is not _your_ Lily.'

'Oh Yes. She is.'

'Get out before I curse you.'

Then Snape came in. 'What are you doing here?' Then he saw Lily. 'Oh! Came to look for this mudblood, huh? Oh! Come on let's go'

Then they disappeared. Lily was about to cry when James went and put his arms around her shoulder. She buried her face in his arms. Every one in this room understood that James loved Lily and Lily loved James. Every one, except themselves. It was up to other to make them they love each other.

Then the train reached Hogwarts. The horseless carriages were waiting for them. All the Marauders and Daisies except James and Lily were on the carriages waiting for them. They were walking to the carriages when suddenly someone pulled Lily away from James. It was Malfoy.

'You will be coming with me Lily.'

'When the hell freezes over.' She said.

James came to her aid. 'Leave her alone'

'Yes, leave her alone with me.'

'When pigs fly.' James said. James pulled his wands out. Lily shouted 'No! You will get into trouble.'

He put his wand back in his pocket. Malfoy asked 'Scared, Potter?'

He came straight to Malfoy and punched him right at his nose. They both started running. They met Sirius on the way.

He was pale. 'What took you guys so long?'

I said one word which made him understand 'Malfoy'

Sirius balled his fist. 'I am going to punch him right at his nose.'

'Sorry! James already did that.'

'He did?'

'Yes'

We walked to the carriage and told everyone what happened. They all laughed so hard when they came to know that James punched him. They reached the castle. Another year at Hogwarts. They were getting ready for entering the Great Hall.

Another great year at Hogwarts.


	3. Life At Hogwarts

**Life At Hogwarts**

**Lily POV**

We entered the Great Hall. As always, it was magnificent. We all went and sat there. All the teachers were there. We went and sat in Gryffindor Table. The sorting ceremony was about to begin. We were all very pleased with them. Now Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent at once. We all were all eager to know who the Head Boy and Head girl were. Last year Remus was Prefect. I expected him to be Head Boy. I was pretty sure that Alice would be Head Girl.

Dumbledore started to speak 'Welcome. Welcome. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Yes. Yes. The time has come. Now is the time to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl. The Head Girl is Lily Evans'

I just couldn't believe what I heard. I felt my cheeks burn and I was sure they were in a bright shade of red. I stood up and everyone cheered.

'And Head Boy is James Potter.'

And another loud cheer from everyone, of course, except from Slytherin. He stood up still gazing at me.

'And our care, has asked me to remind the first years that magic is strictly forbidden in corridors. And the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all children' he then he winked at US. We all tried were hard not to smile. 'The Head Boy and Head Girl will meet the Deputy Headmistress Prof. McGonagall, time and venue will be informed later by her. Let the feast BEGIN.' He clapped his hand and the table was filled with all kinds of food.

We had a very good time at the feast. We left the Great Hall to leave to the common room. We all were excited.

'Congrats' Remus exclaimed again

'So you are not sad that we…' I started. I didn't want Remus to feel angry at me. After all he was my first marauder friend.

'Lily!' Alice, Prongs, Padfoot, Doe shouted at me which made me jump.

'Remus will never ever think like that.' James said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I felt guilty for asking the question.

I looked at the ground and mumbled a 'sorry'. I was too much a coward to look at Remus. But Remus chuckled and said 'I guess its okay.'

I looked up at him and he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile. We then reached the common room. I went in and then sank into the sofa.

'I missed this place.' I said as I remembered all my times in this place.

'We all do' said Remus and sat beside me.

Alice sat near him. Even tough Alice never said anything, it is so obvious that she loved Remus and he loves her back. I sighed noting the obvious.

We chatted there in common room for hours. Finally, we all headed to our dormitories. Doe was still there with Sirius.

I, Alice and Doe shared a room. Once they were in I pulled Alice to her bed and made her look into my eyes.

'I am gonna ask you something and you are gonna answer me honestly.' I said.

Alice nodded slightly nervous.

'Do you like Remus?'

She looked like she had seen a Hungarian Horntail. 'No…I mean… yes… no, no…Urg, I honestly don't know.'

I waited patiently. Alice drew a breath and nodded her head.

'How did you know?' Alice asked.

'Even Malfoy can figure it out.' It was too obvious.

'It is that obvious?'

'Yes.' She sighed and continued 'You should tell him.'

'What? No, No…He won't'

'He likes you'

'How do you know?'

'The way he looks at you.'

'Oh! I honestly…' Alice started.

Lily cut her. 'Think about it.'

That was the end of the conversation. We both went to our bed when suddenly Doe came in and joined us. She too went to bed straight away. Our next day was bright and pleasant.

We all got ready and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys were already there. We had our breakfast soon. Then Prof. McGonagall came and gave them their schedule.

I checked my timetable.

10.00 am

Charms: Professor Flitwick.

11.00 am

Defense against the Dark Arts: Professor Garrett.

12.00 pm

Divination: Professor Trelawney.

02.00 0m

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall.

3.00 pm

Potions: Professor Slughorn.

04.00 pm

History of Magic: Professor Binns.

I was accompanied to Charms by James. I had Defense against the Dark Arts with Alice, Remus, Sirius and Doe. Divination was the only class all of us were together and it was rather funny. Prof. Trelawney was, as usual, predicting James death. That was her 24/7 favorite pastime. We all had very good time at lunch. Transfiguration was very easy with James my partner and Portions was pretty enjoyable for all of us.

History of magic was as usual boring. Alice looked extremely bored. I passed her a note.

(L: Lily and A: Alice)

L: What have you decided?

A: What are you talking about?

L: You know exactly what I am talking about.

A: (sigh)I am not sure.

L: Oh come on.

A: Alright, I will ask him after this class. Happy, huh?

L: Exceptionally. And good luck.

As soon as we were out of the classroom Alice sprinted off. Then I was walking to common room alone. James and Sirius were sitting there. I went there and settled next to them. They were happily sitting there.

'Where is Moony?'

Thy both just shrugged. I didn't want them suspicious.

'Where is wormy?'

'Don't know. He was weird all day. Kind of scared.' He turned to Remus. 'Did you know why he was acting so strange?'

'Don't know' said Padfoot. 'Anyways, I gotta meet Doe. See you guys at dinner.'

'Bye' we both said and Padfoot was gone. I was just getting settled for writing the essay in Portions about The Draught Of Living Dead. James helped me with Transfiguration essay. We both then left for dinner.

In Great Hall, everything was normal except th e fact that Alice was missing. At first I thought she was with Remus. But Remus was sitting there. He looked deeply disturbed. I didn't know why. I thought this was not the best time to ask anything. I wondered what was so strange with him. Is this something that got to deal with Alice?

I watched him carefully. He didn't eat anything. He looked like he had lost his soul. He was too depressed to talk to us. He didn't answer any of our questions. He just suddenly simply walked away. I went of ran to girls dormitories immediately. Alice was lying in her bed. She was crying. I have never seen her cry this hard. She was not the person who normally cried. This is got something to do with Remus. I went to her and placed my hands over her shoulder. I left her and went straight to Remus. My eyes were full of fury. But they all were gone as I stood before him.


	4. Best For All

Best for All

**Remus Lupin POV**

I came out of Transfiguration with Peter and Padfoot. We were all making fun of Snivellius who turned a cat into goblet with tail and paws. Suddenly Alice came to me.

'I need to speak to you' she said.

I nodded. I knew what this was going to be. I will do all what I can to prevent it. We went to the garden which only Marauders and Daisies knew. She sat besides the roses.

'I want to tell you something.'

'Go on' I said.

'I like…I mean…I love you.'

I knew she would say this. I too loved her. But my answer will help her in long run but yes, it would hurt her. I hurt to think her hurt. But I will do this for her good. She grew anxious since I didn't answer.

'What?' she asked sounding nervous.

I drew a deep breath and cleared all my thoughts. 'This is wrong.'

'What?' she sounded frightened. I never felt like this before. I felt like I was a real monster. I never felt like this even when I nearly killed Snape. But frightening Alice made me feel like I was an absolute moron.

'This is so wrong. You shouldn't be wasting time on me.' I forced myself to say these words.

'What?' she sounded surprised.

'Its not as easy as you think it is for me. Please leave. This is so not good. Leave me alone.'

'Don't…I mean do you love anyone?' she asked with tears filled eyes.

I really felt sick.

_Tell her you love her you stupid fool! _A part of me screamed me to tell her that.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ I will do everything to keep her away from me.

'Yes' _that's you,_ I added mentally.

'Well… I will go.' She said and ran as fast as she could. I really felt really sick at myself. I felt very angry at myself. I wish someone could take the life out of me. I stood there cursing myself for hours. I went to the Great Hall still sulking. I was horrified at myself for hurting her and rejecting her when I loved her more than my own life.

I didn't eat anything. I sat for a few minutes and I went to common room, still cursing myself. Suddenly Lily came and stood before me.

* * *

><p><strong>LILY POV<strong>

'What happened?' I asked him.

He didn't answer. I gritted my teeth together. 'What happened?'

'Leave me alone' he said. His was so much pained that I forgot all about Alice. I went to him and sat beside him. I put my hands over his shoulder and gently asked 'What happened?'

'I told her no. That's all what happened.'

'Why?'

His eyes opened. He stared at me like I am alien.

'Don't downplay. I know you love her' I snapped.

'How…you…?'

'You have been my friend for 6 years. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice it?'

He sighed. 'Yes. I love her.'

'Then why?'

'You don't know everything about me. I f you knew you would tell me to stay away from Alice.'

'Yeah. Like disappearing every fool moon and you are a werewolf.'

'How…When..?'

'From second year.'

'Does Alice…?'

'She knows.'

'Then how could she…?' he asked shocked.

'Honestly, you too thick. We didn't leave you because our friendship was true. She didn't leave because her love is true.'

'So? I can't ruin her life.'

'But she…'

'No' he said and went away. I sighed and let him go.

I went up to our dormitories. She was still crying. Doe was trying to console her.

Alice shouted at me as soon I came in 'HE DOESN'T LOVE ME. I TOLD YOU SO. I TOLD HIM BECAUSE YOU SAID HE LOVES ME. AND NOW HE SAID…' she trailed crying.

'Who said he doesn't love you?'

'Remus'

'He told me now that he loves you more than his life.'

'Than why he…?' she started.

'Furry little problem.'

'Oh. _Oh_'

'Talk to him tomorrow.' I said and went to my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

How can I be so stupid? I should have realized that he did love me. He said he didn't live me because he is a werewolf. Thinking of Remus I fell asleep.

Next day I woke up early. Sun was shining brightly. Today was perfect for fighting Remus. I got ready and went to the common room. Remus was alone. He looked very week. Then only I remembered today was full moon. I came down. As soon as he saw me, he rushed out of the room. I groaned. I tried to speak to him so many times that day, but he didn't even speak to me once. I really wanted to speak to him. By the time I reached the common room in the evening he already left to Womphing Willow. I had no other option other than to meet him in the Willow.

I ran to the Willow. No one was there except Remus. He was inside the cage. The cage was big enough. He will be released as soon as James, Sirius and Peter come. I nervously went in. He saw me. He was…afraid. I have never seen him so scared.

'Alice.' His voice was shaking amd shocked.

'Yes it's me.'

'What do you think you are doing here? Go. Go. Please go.' He begged me.

'Remus, I just wanted to…'

'This isn't the time. Please go away.' He nearly cried telling me this.

'Listen to me, please…' I said.

'NO. Go. I won't forgive myself if I hurt you.'

'I will tell this fast and go. Listen. I don't care you are a werewolf. I have loved you; I love you and will love you forever. Please. I know you love me. Please don't…'

'I love you' said Remus. 'Now go' tears were falling down his cheek.

I panicked. 'Is it paining? Are you hurt?' He flinched and winced.

'It's starting. Go. Go. Please. Go.' Then he screamed in pain.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried reaching towards him. He moved back. He was inside crawling in pain whereas I stand here uselessly.

'Oh! God Please.' I cried so hard.

Suddenly the rest of marauders came.

'Alice!' They all exclaimed.

'Please! Please do something.' I cried even though I knew they could do nothing.

'Wormy! Get her out' James shouted as the werewolf broke the cage freeing itself.

They all gasped. They all turned into animals. They all stopped the werewolf from attacking me. Peter pulled me into a room and locked me there. Then he left to join the others.

After sometime I heard James yell 'Alice stay inside, don't come out at any cost.'

I couldn't see what was happening. I could only hear howling. I didn't know if anyone got hurt.

* * *

><p>I waited so long. It felt like forever for the night to end. When the night ended I rushed out. Remus was lying in the floor and he was so week. I went and knelt beside him. There were some bruises in his body and there were small gashes. I started crying seeing his condition. I kept my hands in my face. James and Sirius put their hands on my shoulder.<p>

'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have tempted him.'

'Don't worry. He would be alright.'

We all hid under the invisibility cloak. Madam Pomfrey came and took him to Hospital Wing. I ran straightly to Hospital Wing under the invisibility Cloak. He was in an separate room to avoid suspicions. I entered the room. He was lying in the bed so weekly. I went and sat beside him.


	5. Made For Each Other

Made For Each Other

**GENEREL POV**

Alice went near Remus. She couldn't stand this. He was so hurt and…The hardest part these wouldn't be as bad if she wasn't there to tempt him. She just kept crying so much that it hurt James and Sirius a lot.

'Alice this isn't your fault' said James placing a hand over her shoulders.

'No, it was stupid of me…'

'Yeah it was' Said Sirius.

If Sirius was trying to make her feel better, he is not. He is making it worse. She kept crying.

'This isn't new for him. All the time everyone gets hurt. It is nothing new for us' said Sirius

Alice removed her hand from her face and looked at the two. Shock crossed her face.

'What?' Alice asked the stunned boys.

'What what?' Sirius asked equally confused as James.

'You mean this happens every time' she asked as new tears formed in her eyes.

'Well…not as bad as today…but, yes.' James answered for Sirius.

She sank into the sofa and covered her face, again, with her hands.

Sirius went and warped his arms around her. 'Hey! Shh. Shh. Shh'

James sat beside her 'What Alice?'

'I am…don't even…l-love…him.'

'What?' Sirius and James asked her.

'It's just that he gets hurt every time and I didn't even help him at all. What kind of a friend or a girlfriend I am.'

Both chuckled. 'You do love him. You didn't know he was getting hurt. That isn't your fault.' James tried to console her.

'But I should have known…'

'I can't believe an intelligent witch like you could be so thick.' Sirius said.

James and Sirius chuckled and Alice managed a forced week smile.

'I am so tired. Let's get some sleep' said Sirius.

The both boys got up to leave. Alice didn't get up.

'Aren't you coming?'

'No. Today is Saturday. We don't have any classes. So I'll stay here.'

'Alice, he won't wake until evening. Madam Pomfrey gave him 'Sleep Tight Portion'.'

She just shook her head. They both left silently.

Alice was awake until 3.00 p.m. in noon but she was too tried so she fell asleep in the couch. James, Sirius and Peter came in the evening. Remus was still asleep. They were waiting for Remus to wake up. They didn't want to wake Alice. The poor girl needs rest too. Then suddenly Remus woke up.

'What…Where?' he was still confused from the ling sleep. After a few seconds he remembered what happened before his transformation.

'What happened? Where is Alice?' he was so afraid that if anything wrong had happened.

James went to calm him down. 'Shh. She has slept while waiting for you to wake up.'

Just then Alice woke up. She saw Remus awake. She ran to him and sat in his bed.

The rest left the room.

'Are you alright?' Alice asked him.

'I am fine. You?'

She bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell him.

He became afraid 'Did I hurt you?'

She responded immediately. 'NO. No. It's just that I was wondering…'

'What?'

'Whether you said you loved me to make me leave the Shack or did you really mean it?' she asked looking down at her hands.

'What do you think?'

'I…um…honestly don't know.'

Remus was up in sitting position. He put her hands under her chin and lifted her face until she met his gaze. 'I love you. I really do.'

'I am sorry. I shouldn't have come to the Willow…'

'You really shouldn't have. I was never so scared like this. I really wanted you to go but you, as stubborn as always, didn't leave. I would understand…'

'Remus, I cried all night.'

'I would understand if you hate me for the monster you saw yesterday.'

'Are you an idiot? You are awfully brilliant to be so thick? I didn't cry for me. I cried for you. I couldn't see you in pain…' she trailed off.

'Shh. It's nothing.'

'That doesn't make feel better.'

He chuckled and pulled her to him. Her lips met his. It was the wonderful felling. It was the best kiss they both ever received. Their lips moved in a synchronized form. When Remus pulled away both were breathless.

'Does that make you feel better?'

'A bit' Alice admitted.

'I am sorry you had to see that.'

'I am glad that I understood more about your 'problem' part.'

James yelled from outside 'Tell us if you guys are finished.'

They both chuckled.

'Come in, guys' Remus said.

Sirius and James came in. Alice sat in the chair near the bed. The boys sat in the couch.

'Did you guys get together?' Sirius asked.

'Yes' I and Remus said together.

'Great. You two guys make a great couple.'

'Thanks' Alice said blushing.

'When did you know about his problem?' James asked.

'2nd year.'

'How?' Sirius asked.

Alice blushed. 'I kind of notice him always, so I understood.'

'Oh!' ALL three boys said making her blush deeper.

'What did you do when you found out?' Remus asked.

'I kind of felt that it doesn't matter what you are becoming once a month.'

'Really?' he asked.

'Moony, you normally don't speak the next day of full moon. Today, you seem energetic. Huh, what is wrong with you?' Sirius winked at him.

'Shut up.' Remus said.

All of the rest laughed at him.

'Remus, you know what, Alice will make a good girlfriend to you.' James added.

The werewolf was becoming embarrassed with this talk.

'Hey, stop bothering Moony.' Alice said in mock defense.

They didn't seem to have heard her. They continued teasing him.

'Yeah, she stayed here from the morning not leaving even when you were unconscious.'

'Shut up James' Alice said throwing a pillow at him.

All started laughing.

Remus suddenly became concerned 'Are you hungry?'

'Moony is caring for his girlfriend…' Sirius said in a sing song voice.

Alice rolled her eyes and said 'A bit hungry.'

'Are you?' James asked a bit concerned.

'It's okay. I'll manage.'

'Honestly, I can't. I am hungry.' James said.

'Let's sneak into the kitchens.' Sirius suggested.

'Bring Alice some.' Remus reminded.

'Ooohhh! Moony cares about his girlfriend.' James said in a sing song voice.

'Get out' Alice said.

'Alice. PLEASE, come with me.' Sirius begged her.

'Why? Where? What happened?'

'You must remember that you have other friends who will worry about you if you are not seen anywhere for a day and especially after a rejection.' Sirius reminded her.

'Oh! I will go and be back soon.' Alice said to Remus.

'No. I will come to hall for dinner.'

'See you there. Bye.'

Alice left to the common room. She went to her dormitories.

* * *

><p>'ALICE!'<p>

And then, 'ALICE!'

'Shh. Shh. Shh.'

'Do you realize how worried we were?' both said together.

'Guys…' Alice started.

'Were were you?' asked Lily.

'Lily…'

'Couldn't you have told us what you were planning?' Doe demanded.'

'Doe…'

'Both stop speaking and then I will answer.' There was absolute silence. 'Alright, after I got up I went to speak to Remus. He kind of ignored me all day. By the time I came to common room, he already left to Shrieking Shack. I didn't know what to do. So I went to the Shack…'

'WHAT?' both yelled.

'ARE YOU INSANE?' Lily asked

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' Doe shouted.

'Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?' Lily asked

'Are you trying to kill yourself?' Doe demanded

'This is the most ridiculous idea you ever came up with.' Lily stated and Doe nodded agreeing with Lily.

'I wanted to speak to him speak to him desperately and I don't know…OK. I went there and Remus was alone. I spoke to him and he said he love me and all. When I was about to leave he flinched, winced and screamed. I just couldn't let him deal with the pain. I tried to help him but he pushed me away asking me to leave. Then he fully transformed. The rest came and they kept me in a room until morning. I was in Hospital Wing for all day.'

'Why…' Lily started.

'I need to sleep' she said and went to her bed.

'When will they come to the castle?'

'For dinner. Please let me sleep. I am too tired.' She slept within seconds. She slept happily and had happy dreams with Remus. Her Moony.


	6. Never Saw That One Coming

Never Saw That One Coming

The next week went very peacefully. All were happy, especially Remus and Alice. Now it was Thursday evening. All of them were sitting in the common room. All were completing their essays.

Suddenly Sirius got up and told us, 'I am hungry. Let's go.'

'No, I didn't complete McGonagall's essay. They are a bit confusing.'

'We will complete it after Patrol. I will help you.' James offered.

'OK. Thanks.' Lily said a bit uncertain.

'Let's go.' Sirius said impatiently.

Everyone left to Hall. Dinner was awesome. While eating, Lily noticed that Peter was missing.

'Where is Wormtail?' Lily asked.

James drew a deep breath. 'I don't know.'

No one said anything. They never even noticed Peter much. He was just always irritating.

After dinner, Lily and James had an hour of Patrol. While they were walking around the Castle, Lily noticed something was wrong with James.

'What is wrong?' Lily asked.

This caught James off guard. 'N-nothing is wrong. What makes you think that?' in truth James was feeling bad. He was feeling very happy that Lily understood him completely.

'I know something is wrong. Tell me.'

'You are observant, aren't you?'

'Guess so. Don't distract me. Tell me'

'That's…' James started.

They heard someone talking. 'Shh' James said.

The first voice asked 'What have you decided? He doesn't wait for long. Will you work for Him?'

'Y-yes. I will do anything for Him. What should I do? What are His orders?' second voice answered (Wormtail).

'He will tell you when time comes.'

'Now stay close to them. Don't make them suspicious. Now leave.' First voice ordered.

James was about o go in. Lily stopped him, pulled him ran to next floor.

'Why, we are supposed to give detentions to them?' James asked her.

'Listen. Did you or not realize who were they?' Lily spoke through her teeth.

'No'

'Wormtail and Snape.'

'Worm…What? So that is why he was weird for days. I guess they are talking about Malfoy and keeping an eye on…who?'

'Me' Lily said horrified.

'What? Don't be ridiculous.'

'Oh! Come on. Then why else would he want a stupid person like Wormtail?'

'But…'

'It is me.' Lily said.

'I won't let him anywhere near you. He can't touch any one of us.'

'I know.' Lily said. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

'Let's go back. We have an essay to finish.' Prongs said in an attempt to make Lily smile.

'Yeah. Time is up. Let's go.'

They both reached the common room in time. They went there in time. By that time everyone was asleep. James yawned involuntarily.

'You can go. I have only few lines. I will finish it.' Lily said.

'Don't be silly.' They went and sat at the table. While Lily was writing, James was watching at her in awe. James suddenly noticed that Lily's hair was about to touch the Ink Bottle. James went near her and pushed her hair behind her year. Lily turned to face James. Their face was so close. James didn't think about anything. He just kissed her. Lily never expected this. She didn't respond back. James immediately pulled back.

'I am sorry. I didn't know why I did that. Please I am sorry.' James apologized.

'I am not.' Lily said blushing. Her face was as red as her hair.

'What?' James asked her.

'I-…its…I mean..I like you.' Lily blushing.

James couldn't believe what he heard. 'You do?'

'Yes. Do you?'

'So much.'

They both just stared at each other. And next moment Lily's lips were on James'. They just enjoyed it. It was like nothing else. It felt for them like this kiss was giving them back their soul. They broke apart.

Both were smiling nervously.

'Did you finish your essay?' James asked.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at this. She shook her head smiling. 'Guess so. Good night.' Then she left to her dormitories.

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe what had happened. He went straight upstairs.<p>

'SIRIUS! SIRIUS! Get up' he shouted bouncing on top of Sirius.

'What Prongs?'

'Padfoot Get up. I want to tell you something.' James said.

'Go and wake up Remus' Sirius said and turned away.

'REMUS, REMUS! Wake up.'

'Oh! Please shut up' Remus said.

'Idiots! Doe and Alice are here.' James said.

'WHAT?' they both got up with no hint of tiredness in their eyes.

'Where?' Sirius asked.

'In their dormitories'

They both threw pillow at James.

'Listen to me. I KISSED Lily.'

'Really?' Padfoot asked.

'Yes.'

'w.o.w' Moony exclaimed.

'Great' Padfoot said.

'Anything else?' Remus asked.

'No! This is the best…'

'Then shut up and sleep' Sirius said.

'GOOD NIGHT' both the boys shouted and went under the blankets.

* * *

><p>'Alice! Doe! Wake up!'<p>

'What happened?' Alice asked sleepily.

'Doe wake up.'

'What?' Doe asked.

'While I and James were patrolling tonight we heard Wormtail and Snape speaking.' She told them what she had heard.

'I don't believe this. How could Peter do this to us?' Doe exclaimed

'I always knew he was not worth for marauders friendship.' Alice said.

'Let's ask to them about this tomorrow. Good Night.' Doe said.

'Good Night' Alice murmured.

'Night.' Lily said.

* * *

><p>Next morning all the boys were there in the common room except James. Alice and Doe came down when Lily was in shower.<p>

'Hey guys!' Alice said and went straight to Remus and gave him a good morning kiss.

Doe went to Sirius and did the same. Four of them sat in the couch.

'Did James tell you what happened yesterday?' Doe asked the boys.

'Yes. I am very happy.' Remus said.

'We always knew this would happen.' Sirius exclaimed.

'What? You are happy this happened to Lily?' Alice questioned Remus.

'If you had known this already then why didn't you stop anything?' Doe asked Sirius.

'Do you care at all for Lily?' Alice asked Remus.

'She was very upset last night. Yeah, you both would be only happy to support you friend.'

'What are you talking about? I thought you wanted…' Sirius started.

'No. I didn't want this. I didn't know this. I would have stopped it if I had known.' Doe shouted.

'What is wrong in this? It is their decision.' Remus asked.

'What is wrong? How can you still support your friend?' Alice asked completely mad.

'These guys don't even care about Lily. Let's go.' Alice snapped.

'Yeah! They only care about Wormtail and not about us.' Doe shouted..

'Wormtail?' Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

All four of were confused.

'You don't know?' Alice asked.

'Of course we know.' Remus said.

'What are you talking about?' Doe asked.

'About Lily and James kissing' Sirius said.

'Oh' Alice and Doe said.

'What are you talking about?' Sirius asked.

'About Wormtail betraying you.'

'WHAT?' Sirius and Remus shouted.

Just then Lily and James came down into the common room.

'You didn't tell them about Wormtail?' Doe asked James.

'No, I thought I will tell them now.' James said.

'And you didn't tell us you kissed James.' Alice snapped.

'I wasn't in the mood.' Lily said blushing.

'Alright tell us everything' Sirius said.

All of them sat down in the room. James told them about Wormt-, I mean, Peter and his new friend. They were all shocked.

'We should keep him away from us.' Remus said.

'Yeah and we should act like we didn't hear him to get information out of him' Sirius suggested.

'No. None will have any contact with him now onwards.' James said.

'Let's go. It is getting late.'

This weekend was Homestead week. Lily with James, Sirius with Doe and Remus with Alice. They were leaving to Transfiguration when a first year came to Lily and handed her a note.

_Ms. Evans,_

_I would like to have a chat with you, if you please. I will be obliged if you could come to my office at 7.00 in the evening today._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster,_

_Albus P W B Dumbledore._

_P.S. Bring Sugar Quills with you._

'Sugar Quills?' Lily asked.

'Password.' Sirius said.

'Oh' she said.

'Why do you think he wants to meet you?' James asked.

'Don't know. Maybe Head duty.' Lily shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why does Dumbledore want to meet Lily? Only if I get enough reviews I would write next. I know I am mean but sorry! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>_


	7. Wrong

Wrong

Lily was sitting in the common room in front of the fire and thinking about Dumbledore. Sirius was in Library helping Doe for her Portions test. Remus was with Alice somewhere snogging. And James wasn't anywhere around. She felt very confused. She didn't understand why Dumbledore called her. She still had an hour left for her appointment.

O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O

'_He called you for some Head Girl duties. That's it. Chill down girl.' Doe said._

'_Then why didn't he call James. He is supposed to be Head Boy, right?' Lily asked._

'_Merlin's sake, he is a Marauder. May be he is going to tell you to something like killin-' Sirius said._

'_Sirius! May be he believe only you could do it.' Remus said._

'_May be he wants you to hex James. Hopefully only you could do that.' Alice said._

'_May be he trust you in something which he doesn't want me to know! Like, stopping people for playing pranks on Slytherins.' James offered winking at Lily._

O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O

Lily was deep in her own thoughts that she didn't see James creep behind her.

'BOO' James shouted.

Lily who hadn't expected that literally fell off the chair. Even James was on the floor because he freaking laughing mad.

'Very funny' Lily said sarcastically.

'Oh! Come on! It was fun'

'It was not!' Lily said.

'Now, this is Homesmade weekend and you would- no, will come with me.'

Lily raised an eyebrow 'It is more like an order than request.'

'It is not an order. It is most likely- Urgh, I don't know. You are coming with me right.'

'No'

'Lily!' James pouted.

Lily chuckled and sat on him lap. 'Of course. I will most definitely came with you, you prat.' She shouted at him lovingly. They saw each other who know how long. James came near her and slowly brushes his lips against hers. Their lips moved perfectly. It was a short kiss but very sweet with the essence of love.

'JAMES POTTER SNOGGING LILY EVANS!' Sirius shouted.

Thankfully no one was in the common room. Lily got up from his lap a bit embarrassed.

'Unlike you, I KISSED her.'

'Snog'

'Kiss'

'Snog'

'Kiss'

'Shut up' Lily groaned.

'Snog'

'Kiss'

'Lily, did you kiss or snog James? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.'

'For Merlin's sake, SHUT UP!'

Both boys practically fell out of their seats. Lily glanced at the clock. It was 10 to 7. Lily went out of the common room leaving the two boys staring at her as she left. She went to the gargoyle and said 'Sugar Quills'. The gargoyle move to reveal a door.

Before she could knock the door, she heard Dumbledore's voice, 'Come in.'

She went in. She saw Fawkes. She always liked Fawkes. But Fawkes would fly away whenever she comes near him. But today he didn't. She was watching Fawkes curiously when Dumbledore started speaking.

'Good evening Miss Evans.'

'Huh? Um- Good Evening, Professor.'

'Admiring Fawkes, Miss Evans?'

'Yes sir. I always liked him but he never came near me.'

'You can go and touch him if you like.'

'No, thank you Professor. I don't want to bother him.'

Fawkes gave a low musical cry. She liked it very much.

'Nice, Fawkes.' Lily said hesitantly.

Fawkes flew to Lily and sat near her feet. She was watching Fawkes with awe wondering why eh came near her.

Then Dumbledore asked 'I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here tonight.'

'Um, yes sir.'

'Miss Evans. I would like you update you with some current issues. Listen to me carefully, Miss Evans. Firstly, a new tower had been built for the Heads. You and Mr. Potter will be staying in the Tower from tomorrow onwards. Your thing will be moved while you are in classes tomorrow. Privacy is ensured. Secondly, you need not do patrols anymore. I would appreciate if you wouldn't go to Gryffindor Tower frequently or at all. Thirdly, you are not allowed to Homesmade this and every weekend this year. Fourthly, I would be immensely happy if you don't sneak out to Homesmade this weekend or at midnight with your friends for I know 3 more passages more than you and your friends know. Last, you can give the password of your tower friend, only trusted friends and they will be allowed in your tower. There are 3 extra rooms in your tower and if you wish you could call your friends to stay with you in the tower. I wouldn't want to risk it, but taking you away from your friend seemed inappropriate. I want you're your word that you will let only friend and trusted friend in there.'

'Yes Sir-, but-…why…I mean…I can't unders…'

'If you invite someone into the tower, may you please inform me who those would be?'

'Um- Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Doe Lenin, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Pet-, no sir. That's it.'

'Can you absolutely trust them? Are you sure they wouldn't tell anyone about the pass-'

'I trust them and I am pretty sure they wouldn't betray me.'

'Very well Miss Evans, you may proceed to you Gryffindor Tower. And the password to your new tower would be Lord Voldemort.'

Lily wasn't afraid of the name. 'Why…'

'That is the name which no body can guess.'

'But why-…?'

'I can understand you Miss. Evans. But tonight is not the exact time to tell the tale. The tale is indeed very interesting but I want to do it justice. Just believe that these are for greater good. Sorry Miss Evans, but I am in a hurry. Off you go! '

'Thank you sir!'

And she headed to the Gryffindor Tower. She went to Common Room. All of them were sitting there and laughing. As soon as she entered she went and sat in James lap.

'What's wrong?' James asked noticing her troubled face.

'Huh? Oh! Just thinking about what Dumbledore said.'

'What did he tell?' Remus asked.

Lily told them everything Dumbledore has said.

'We get a tower to ourselves!' James shouted.

'Yes. This is bloody brilliant.' Exclaimed Sirius.

'Awesome.' Shouted Doe and Alice.

Remus was however thoughtful.

'Moony, what are you thinking?' James asked.

'Don't you understand? Dumbledore is known for handling deadly situation coolly. If he is very serious about Lily, then something is going to happen. Something he wants to stop. Some thing terrible.' Then he added a little forcefully. 'To Lily.'

Lily felt James warp his arms protectively around her.

'It can't be…' Sirius started.

'Nothing else makes sense.' Remus said desperately.

'But what..?'

'No idea. We will know soon. We should keep our guard up.' Remus said.

James however was frowning. 'What is it James?' Lily asked.

'It's n-nothing.'

Lily could something was wrong but didn't bug hum further.

'Alright! I forgot to tell one point, tough.'

'What?' Remus asked.

'I am not allowed to Homesmade.'

'What?' everyone shouted.

Lily just shrugged. 'And he told me not to sneak off in the midnight for he knew all the 11 passages out of the castle.'

'Eleven?' all marauders shouted.

'He told he knew three passages more than we knew' Lily shrugged.

'I am tired. Let's sleep.' Doe said and went to the dormitory.

Sirius went to sneak into the kitchens. Remus went out and didn't tell them anything. Alice got up and followed Remus.

'James…'

'Yeah?'

'What's wrong?'

'What makes you think something is wrong?'

'I just have a kind of feeling…'

'It's just what I overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall..'

'When?' Suddenly bulb flickered over her head. 'Were you upset the other day, when we heard Snape and Rat speaking, because of this?'

'Well, yes.'

'Tell me!'

O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O

'_What can this mean Albus?'_

'_That the person is in terrible danger.'_

'_How?'_

' _Did all I can to stop the prophecy from reaching wrong hand but this year…'_

'_But this is Hogwarts. She will be safe here.'_

'_The prophecy was in Hogwarts.'_

'_Did he come to Hog-'_

'_No. Someone in Hogwarts must have helped Him.'_

'_Who?'_

'_I have a few suspicions. But neither is sure.' _

'_Does this mean someone working for Him is in Hog-'_

_Yes_

_(McGonagall gasps)_

'_Don't worry Minerva. We will protect her.'_

'_I know Albus. She is just a girl. Just a 7__th__ year. What can possi-'_

O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O

'That's all what I heard. Then I heard some foot steps so…Argh…I don't know who they were talking about but kind of scared the crap out of me. But Dumbledore sounded a bit…not normal…kind of grieving for what had happened. '

'Don't worry.'

'How can I not worry about you?'

'You think it's about me?'

'Without a doubt. It all fits. Girl 7TH year. Deadly fate. Dumbledore's sudden changes. Don't you get it. They are doing this to protect you'

'Don't tell them. They will probably freak out. Dumbledore is there. No one can do anything against him.'

'What about Moony? He could make sense to us.'

'Not now. After some time.'

'O.K.'

'So, who are you going to go with to Homesmade?'

'I don't think I will be going.'

'What? Why?'

'You won't be coming.'

'Please go and buy me some candies. You know I am a sweet tooth right? Please go and have fun.'

'Alright. But I am not going to go with anyone but I will stick around with my friends.'

O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O

Next day in Great Hall during Breakfast. Today they were going to Homesmade.

Everyone was acting like normal. Suddenly Lily heard someone coming towards them. It was Roxanne Wallace. Stupid Hufflepuf trying to impress James. Lily didn't know why but her presence always bought the hell out of her.

'Hello James.'

Both James and Lily pretended to not listen.

'James Potter' she asked through gritted teeth.

'What?' James asked in an uninterested tone.

'You must come with me to Homesmade.'

'Sorry. I am unavailable.' He snapped.

'What?'

'I am going with Lily.' He said emphasizing in the last word.

'No. You must hang around with mw rather than this stupid mud-'

'Shut Up!' James said.

'You are coming with me'

'Hell no!'

'James! I am a hundred times worth that mudblood.'

'One more word you will regret coming here.'

'You will pay for this mudblood.'

James eyes narrowed suspiciously and Lily pretended like she didn't exist. Then she stormed away to her friends. James sat and stared at his food but not eating.

'I am going to new tower and you guys enjoy yourselves. Bye.' Lily said and stormed away. Remus, Doe, Alice and Sirius got up to leave, but James didn't.

'Aren't you coming?' Sirius asked.

'No. I will be here with Lily. I have a bad feeling.'

'She told you go. She wouldn't like you missing fun.' Alice reasoned.

'I am gonna follow her under invisibility cloak.'

'But…' Sirius started. Doe started

'He is right. It is not wise to leave Lily alone. Not after we know that she is in danger'

All of them felt Remus was right. So they nodded and was about to leave.

'Um- I promised I will get her some candies. So, get some for her in Honeydukes.'

'O.k. Bye' they said and left.

James went away and then put the invisibility and went to the tower. While he was going she heard someone shout 'GET AWAY FROM ME!'

Then with a start he realized that it was Lily's voice. He ran in the direction of the sound. Terrified he ran. Afraid something may happen to her.

_Lily! Lily! Lily! _The name chanted in his head making him run faster.

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _

**Please Review**

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _


	8. Saved

**LILY POV**

I left the Great hall and was walking to the new tower. I just couldn't get over what Roxanne had said. Does James really want me? I trust him. I know he wouldn't do that but I couldn't help it. After all my first wizard friend nowadays call me a mudblood and see me with pure loathing. I wondered what James and others would be doing mow. Probably having a butterbeer in 'Three Broomsticks'. How much I wish I could be there in Homesmade. And,yes, i knew it was dangerous. But I couldn't let James stay with me. That's why I let him go alone. A part of me wondered if Roxanne would try anything in my absence. And, yes, again I knew that James would never fall for that ...

My thoughts were interrupted as someone came behind me and pinned me to the wall. It was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

'Hello Lily dear.'

'Lucius?' I asked in disbelief.

'Mm...How long have I waited to have my lips on yours.'

I tried to reach for my wand but it wasn't there. Lucius had my wand in his hands. I made a grab for it but he threw it away. He was strong. I couldn't fight his grasp.

'Now I am going to kiss you'

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' I yelled knowing there was no use. Probably everyone (including the 1st and 2nd years) were in Homesmade. No one was there to help me and I am stuck.

I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and the next second I lying on the floor. The pain in my chest was nearly unbearable. Tears were flowing down my face. He kneed down, lifted up my chin.

'No shouting. Now play nice and let me kiss you.'

Before I could do anything his lips were over mine. I have never felt more disgusted in my life. Ignoring the sharp pain in my chest, I tried to break free of his hold.

'Lily...you could play nice. This is not what I expected.' Then I felt another pin in my ribs again. I couldn't fight the scream of agony that ripped through me.

**JAMES POV**

I heard her scream again. The scream tore my heart apart. I needed to get to her as fat as possible. Then I saw her. She was in the floor crumpled and her face with a mask of pain and tears. Beside her was Malfoy. I have never felt such a anger burst through me before. EVER.

I raised my wand and cried 'STUPYFY!' The blue light hit him squarely in his chest and he flew backwards. I didn't even spare a glance towards that piece of scum. I went to Lily. I pulled her into my arms.

'Lily? Are you ok?'

'James'

'Yes I am here'

'I hurts' she cried into my arms. I have felt so hopeless in my entire life.

'What can I do?

'Anything' she cried. I took her in my arms and took her to hospital wing.

'What happened' Poppy asked as soon as I entered.

'She was being attacked by Malfoy' I said with pure venom in my voice.

'Oh...my...god. Always a problem. Put her in the bed dear.' she told me. I did as I was told.

She gave her a portion and she fell asleep next second. She worked with her for sometime and then came to me.

'No problem dear. Just a broken rib. I healed it. She will be waking in an hour or so.'

'Thanks Poppy. Do you think she is in pain? I asked her.

She laughed. 'As if you don't know. You spent nearly half of you Hogwarts here. Slytherins, Quiditch, and full moons.' She sighed.

'I know. It did hurt.' I said. I was sitting beside myself. I couldn't ignore the fact that she was hurt because of me. That bloody git. I went and then put a full body bind curse on him and hid him in a broom cupboard. After all comes, we would try our favorite curse on him and then hand him to Dumbledore. She started to sit. I was on the edge of my chair. I knew she would wake any moment.

She opened her eyes slowly. She saw me and then hugged me. I hugged her back and then I didn't want to let go of her. Ever. She sat up on the bed and I saw some tears forming on her eyes.

'Shh Shh Shh. All is taken care. No worries.'

Her eyes became normal again.

I said 'I am sorry.'

'What! Why?' she asked confused.

'I shouldn't ave let you out of my sight but I took off later than you so I couldn't catch up. II didn't have the map and so-'

She cut me off 'This is not your fault. And by the way you were rambling'

I blushed. I knew I ramble when I am nervous. 'Hey! Well- I was worried.'

'You were cute' She whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

She sighed.'Can I ask you something?'I asked

'Sure' she said.

'What happened?' I hissed. I could fell her flinch. But I need to to know what happened. 'I promise I wouldn't do anything harsh' my voice softer than before.

'He came over and pinned me to wall and the he said he wanted me to kiss him. But when I refused he hit me in my rib. I was very painful and I dropped to the floor. He held me and then...he-..'

'Go on' I said her. I closed my eyes and it took everything I had to not burst at the place.

'He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back and I tried to break free but he then again hit me. Then I remember you coming. Well- then you know what happened.'

I kept my eyes closed, trying to control myself and not to worry her. I opened my eyes. She was sitting there with a look of anxiety in her face. I sighed.

'I am sorry. I needed to control myself'

She smiled and then came over to me and kissed me. All the worries, pain, fear, anxiety and anger were replaced with pure happiness and joy of having her back in my arms.

Then Poppy came and then told us we could move. She gave me a portion and asked me to make sure thet she dirnks it before she falls asleep in the night.

We went to the common room and then waited for others to arrive. She was just completing her Transfiguration essay and I was just watching her and was playing with a lock of her hair.

She turned to me and then asked 'Why are you in Hogwarts. I remember telling you to go to Homesmade'

'Lily! I am glad that I didn't listen to you. Who knows what would have happened if hadn't shown up in time?' I shuddered at that thought.

'It's okay.' she sighed.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' she said.

Knowing her I said, 'You feel guilty because I am not going to Homesmade because of you.'

I knew her too well. She laughed. I felt happy to see her laugh. I could even feel butterflies flying in my stomach.(AN: too much, huh?)

'No.' she said. 'I am just worried I won't get any sweets'

I chuckled not believing her one bit. 'I told them to buy for you.'

I turned her face such that her faces were centimetres away and then suddenly BOOM. The portrait hole swung open to reveal Sirius, Remus, Doe and Alice.

We both explained to them what had happened. Their face was beyond fury.

Like planned, all of use got a chance to use our favorite hex on him. Alice used _**Anteoculatia**_ curse which caused antlers to grow. Doe used the **Densaugeo** curse which caused his teeth to grow even more larger than it already was. Sirius used the _**Engorgio Skullus**_ spell which caused Malfoy's head to grow abnormally large. Remus used the **instant scalping hex** which made Malfoy bald. I used the **Sardine Hex **which caused sardines to come out the Malfoy's nose. And I also used the Bat-Bogey Hex.

He was a pretty mess when we bought him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore muttered the counter curses and he was back to normal. Dumbledore aid that since we all gave him punishment, he wouldn't punish him. He also warned us that if we hurt him again, we would be in detention.

Worse part- Malfoy didn't get detention.

Better Part- We didn't get detention.

I went over to common room before others to see a tiny red headed figure sleeping in the common room fire. I carried her up to her dormitory and put her in her bed in the 'Daises' room. She stirred. As much as I hated to wake her up, she needed to dring that portion. I nudged her.

'Um... Let me sleep, Alice.'

'You need to drink your portion.' I said her. She opened her eyes. She leaned against my chest and I gave her a little of that potion.

'Ew! It tastes so awefull.'

'Believe me! I know!'

'Please! Please! Please! I don't want it.' She was acting like a child and I made her drink the rest of the potion and then she fell asleep in my arms. I carefully put her in the bed and went to my dormitory. I slept peacefully, thinking about he.


	9. Pain

**Pain**

**Roxanne Wallace POV.**

**I **had a crush on James Potter since 2nd year and he wouldn't go with me. He is always with the Mudblood. I wish he would love. I tried flirting, I tried compulsion and even tried to seduce him but he wouldn't budge. If I could only have a potion- That's it. LOVE POTION. I got some love potion brew in my Potion class and I stole it. I will today put it in his Pumpkin juice and he would be in love with me even if he isn't in his right mind.

**Lily POV**

Everything was normal. I was the happiest woman to be alive. A loving boyfriend, caring friends. What else would a woman ask for in her life? I was sitting by the fire and thinking how lovely my life was. Suddenly a hand encircle my waist, I turned to see James in the couch. I smiled. He gave me a good morning kiss and I felt very happy to be his friend. But I couldn't help but think what was in me so special for him to love. He walked me to the Great Hall. We went and then sat with the others.

**COMMON POV**

Roxanne's friend, Ashley, was distracting the Marauders and the Daises and while they weren't watching, Roxanne poured some love potion into James' pumpkin juice.

"Well, now I have to leave," said Ashley, as soon as she saw Roxanne pour the potion in, so they left.

"That was strange," said Sirius after she left.

"Yeah," Doe agreed, "what is with that girl?"

James and Lily weren't really paying attention to the conversation.

"I love you," James whispered in Lily's ear, and she smiled broadly.

"I love you, too," Lily whispered back. James gave his famous smile, and then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Suddenly, James began to feel strange. What's wrong with me? He thought to himself. He was getting dizzy, but suddenly the dizziness stopped.

He felt alright again. Well that was weird, he thought to himself. Then he realized he was holding hands with Lily, and felt no desire to keep doing so, so he let go of her hand (the potion is working on him as you can see- uh oh!)

"James, I love you," he heard Lily whisper in his ear.

He decided that Lily was getting on his nerves now, and that he didn't love her back.

He scooted away from her. "Um, okay."

"James what's wrong?" Lily asked, looking confused.

But James didn't answer, because his jaw dropped open as Roxanne Wallace walked past him. She smiled at him. Wow, James thought. He suddenly had the desire to be with her. To kiss her. And love her.

"Roxanne!" he said, "Roxanne over here!"

Roxanne looked at him, and started walking over, and grinning.

"Um dude what's wrong with James?" Sirius asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah why is he calling Roxanne over to him. I thought she annoyed him," said Alice looked perplexed.

Lily suddenly got a very bad head ache and she felt very nauseous, like she was going to faint. What's wrong with me? She thought to herself. Now she felt really sick. I probably just didn't get enough sleep or something.

Then she heard Remus say "What the heck?"

And she looked over, and saw that James and Brianna were kissing.

Lily began to cry. "James what are you doing?" she cried, but quietly so as not to draw to much attention to the situation.

"James I thought you said you liked me?" she said again, but James ignored her.

"Lily I'm kind of busy right now, and I like Roxanne," he said, and then began kissing Roxanne again.

Tears were pouring down Lily's cheeks now. She walked out of the Great Hall, and Sirius, Remus, Doe, and Alice followed her.

When they caught up to her, Remus said, "Lily, are you okay? James is being a jerk, just ignore him."

Doe and Alice gave her comforting hugs.

"Crap, Remus, Alice! We're late for Muggle Studies," Doe said.

And then said to Lily and Sirius, "We'll see you guys in History of Magic!" and then they hurried off to their class.

Then Sirius put a comforting arm around her and said, "come on Lily let's just go to class now."

They began to walk to class, but suddenly Lily began to feel terribly sick. She had never felt pain like this before. What's wrong with me? She thought.

But she could barely even think. She couldn't breathe. Her head was killing her, and her whole body felt like it was burning. She couldn't take it. She fell to the floor. No, no she couldn't die now! She was too young. She had to see James; she had to survive for James. He probably doesn't like me though, she thought sadly. He's in love with Roxanne.

Oh what is wrong with me? Lily thought. I can't die, I just can't. She felt pain she had never experienced before. Be strong Lily; be strong for your friends, she thought to herself.

"Sirius," she barely whispered.

"Lily! Lily what's wrong? Are you alright? What's happening?" Lily could barely hear Sirius, but she could tell he was terribly worried.

"Sirius help!" Lily thought she was going to die, the pain was so horrible.

"It's okay I got ya Lil!" Sirius said, and started picking her up.

"Sirius," Lily said, but she couldn't do it, she just couldn't stay strong anymore. No Lily don't you pass out! Her mind screamed at her.

She just couldn't take it. "James" was the only thing she could say before the world blackened around her.

"Oh my god, Lily!" Sirius screamed, and started carrying her to the hospital wing, as fast as he could go.

He ran into the Hospital Wing shouting, "Madame Pomfrey, Lily's really sick! You've got to help her. She's unconscious."

Sirius was worried sick, and he was very pale.

"Oh, dear. Look at her state. Lay her on this bed, Sirius," Madame Pomfrey said, looking terribly worried.

"What happened, Sirius?" she asked.

"Well we were walking to class and she was looking pale and ill and she had been having some um personal problems and she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. She started saying 'Sirius help' so I started picking her up, and then she went unconscious. Will you be able to help her? Is she really sick?"

"I have to check why this has happened to her, and yes, she is very sick, but I will be able to cure her. She'll probably be out cold for a little while though, but you and her other closest friends have my permission to come visit her when you like," she said sympathetically, and was touched at how much Sirius cared for his friend.

"Oh thank you so much," Sirius said gratefully, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while," and then he sat down, and held Lily's hand.

Madame Pomfrey let a small tear fall down her cheek as she saw the scene before her, it was just so sweet, and so sad.

"Where the heck is Sirius and Lily?" asked Remus, sounding puzzled as him, Doe, and Alice were sitting down in the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'm not even gonna ask where James is," he said angrily.

"Oh my god can you believe what James did, today?" Alice said to them.

"No way," said Doe, "I just don't understand why James would randomly start liking Roxanne. I thought she got on his nerves."

"She does," said Remus, "and that's why it's so puzzling. He's been in love with Lily for a while, I could tell. And he thinks Roxanne is really annoying. There's something going on here. We better find out what it is."

Then suddenly Professor McGonnagall walked up to them, looking very upset and worried.

"Remus, Doe, Alice, I think you should come with me. I need to tell you something," she said.

They all new something was wrong because Professor McGonnagall never used their first names.

Remus became very worried, because he realized that the thing she had to tell them might explain why Sirius and Lily weren't at lunch, and she didn't seem to want to tell them.

James, however, wasn't at lunch for a different reason, and they were all ready to kill him for hurting Lily that much.

Professor McGonnagall was leading them somewhere, but they couldn't figure out where she was taking them.

She paused in front of the Hospital Wing doors, and all three of their faces paled.

"You need to know," she said, looking extremely sorry, "that this morning Lily became very, very sick. Sirius is in the Hospital Wing with her right now. She is very weak, and out cold for right now. Madame Pomfrey is trying to find the cause for her sickness. I am terribly sorry. You are allowed to skip your classes for the rest of the day if you would like."

They all nodded, and entered the Hospital Wing. They saw Sirius in a chair by Lily's bed sleeping Lily was lying there slowly breathing, looking very weak.

They walked over to the bed, all three terribly upset. Doe gently shook Sirius. "Sirius, Sirius wake up honey." she whispered.

Sirius jolted up. "What, what happened? Is she okay?" And then he saw Doe in front of him. "Oh hey," he said smiling, but weakly.

"How are you?" Alice asked, sympathetically.

"Oh it's totally my fault! Lily just collapsed, it was all my fault," Sirius said sadly.

"Sirius it's not your fault man! It's not!" Remus said.

Doe hugged him.

"Sirius there was nothing you could do," Doe told him. "It's not your fault Sirius," Audrey said.

Sirius bowed his head, and then looked at Lily. "I just hope she's alright," he said.

Everyone gathered chairs around Lily's bed.

"She'll pull through, I know it," Remus said, "she's got to."

Alice, who was sitting next to him, let a tear slide down her cheek.

She didn't want anyone to notice her crying. You've got to be strong, Alice. For Lily, for everyone else. You've got to, she thought to herself. If you don't stay strong everyone else will collapse, too.

Be strong, Alice! Be strong for Lily! Remus, however, saw her crying, and put his arm around her.

He seemed to have read her mind, because he whispered, "It's okay Alice. It's okay to cry. You don't always have to be so strong," he said smiling at her.

Alice realized then and there that she was in love with Remus so much.

She started sobbing on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said to Sirius and Doe, "I can't be strong anymore. I can't hold my tears I'm sorry." Sirius and Doe looked sadly at her.

"Alice, it's okay, you can cry," Sirius said, "You don't always have to be strong."

Doe then started sobbing as well.

"What if she's not alright?" Doe said.

"She will be, I know it. She'll be strong for James. I can't believe he's not even up here with her," Sirius said angrily.

"He's busy snogging with that Brianna Wallace. I can't believe he would do something like that to Lily," Audrey said, still crying and looking confused.

"He wouldn't," said Remus. "That's why I'm worried. I think something's up."

And then it hit Doe. She sat up from Sirius' shoulder.

"Wait a minute," she said, and they all looked at her, puzzled.

"You know when her friend came up? What if Roxanne like poured a love potion or something like that in James' cup when we weren't looking?"

"That's it!" Sirius shouted, jumping up.

"Brilliant Doe," Remus said.

"You guys stay here with Lily," Sirius said, "I'll go found them."

And he ran out the doors.

"it's illegal to use a love potion!" The other two nodded their heads.

"Oh I am so gonna kill that desperate little snob," said Alice,

"You have my blessing," Remus said smiling. The two girls laughed.

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _

**Please Review. I will update soon. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Hope you enjoyed. **

**loveedwardandjake  
><strong>

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _


	10. Cleared

Sirius was running as fast as he possibly could. He had to find James. He couldn't let Roxanne do that to his best friend. And he couldn't let Lily be hurt like that.

At least if she woke up, no when, when she woke up, he thought to himself, she'll have James by her side.

He heard a disturbing noise when he was walking by a small broom closet, and realized that was where the desperate little snob and the poor James must be, so he opened it.

"James!" Sirius screamed when he saw James inside the broom closet with Roxanne.

"Roxanne we all know what you did! You desperate little slut! You can make sure you'll get in trouble for this one!" Sirius shouted angrily at her.

Roxanne turned pale. "W-what?" she said, "I, I didn't do anything illegal!"

Sirius glared at her.

"Oh shut up you little liar you can't give a love potion to someone," he said.

Then grabbed James' arm, pulling him away from Roxanne.

"Sirius! What are you doing? I wanna be alone with Roxanne, right now if you don't mind," James said, looking totally out of it and giving Roxanne a cheesy grin.

"Sorry, buddy, but in a few hours when you are back to normal, you are gonna thank me. And Roxanne will get in trouble like she deserves," Sirius said, and grabbed Roxanne arm when she tried to make a run for it.

"Wait!" said James. "I don't want my beautiful girl friend to get in trouble! Wow, she's just so beautiful," he said.

Sirius slapped him over the head to try and knock some sense into him, but it didn't work.

"But, but you uh, you don't have any proof that I gave James a love potion!" Roxanne said defensively.

Sirius realized this, but then saw a bottle with pink liquid sticking out of Roxanne pocket.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted grabbing the bottle out of her pocket.

"Now I do, sorry babe," he said, waving the potion in front of her.

Roxanne looked ready to kill Sirius. "I, I can't get in trouble! I just can't! I won't!"

"Well," said Sirius giving her a mock smile,

"Let's go see what the head master says, shall we," he said.

Then he took James and Roxanne arms and guiding them to the statue that lead up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," Sirius said, and the state began to rise up, giving Sirius, James, and Brianna some stairs to climb.

Sirius always knew the password to Dumbledore's office since he was up there at least once a day getting in trouble.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Ms. Wallace," said Dumbledore, glancing up at them, "please, have a seat," so they sat down.

"Now, what can I do for you three today?" he asked them, smiling.

"Um Professor Dumbledore, I discovered that Roxanne was using a love potion on James to get him to like her." Sirius said. "I have this bottle of love potion as truth that I found in Roxanne's pocket."

Professor Dumbledore glanced over at James and Roxanne and noticed that James was mindlessly staring at Roxanne.

He realized that was Sirius was saying must be true.

"Is this true, Ms. Wallace?" he asked Brianna, however not smiling at her.

"Well, well, yes!" Roxanne began to cry. "I just knew secretly that deep down James really did love me, but he was wasting his time with that stupid red head!"

"Her name is Lily!" Sirius screamed. "And I'm not in the mood for you to be treating her like that because she isn't in a very good state!" he said sadly.

Dumbledore looked over at Sirius sympathetically, but James didn't seem to care. Dumbledore knew he would be terribly upset once the effects of the potion were taken off him though.

"I just figured instead of letting James waste his time with Lily, I might as well help him out and get him to spend his time with me," Roxanne finished.

"Ms. Wallace," said Dumbledore in a calm voice, "I cannot believe you would do this. Luckily Mr. Black realized what you did. I have no choice but to give you detention every day for one month. Please go and see Professor McGonnagall so she can arrange it."

Roxanne looked very angry. She stormed out of the room, her face very red with rage. James looked sad to see her leave.

"Now, Mr. Black, I would like to thank you for helping your friend out like this. And also thank you for not taking matters into your own hands. 50 points to Gryffindor. "

"Oh well, Doe realized what must have happened, not me," said Sirius. "Well then," said Dumbledore, "another 50 in honor of Ms. Kristin Lenin."

Then Dumbledore looked at James.

"Mr. Potter I am now going to take the effects of the love potion off of you and you will be back to normal in a few minutes," he said.

"What?" James asked looking confused. "I didn't take any love potion!"

"Relax, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

And then, he shouted, "Undonio!" and James was knocked out.

"Why is he knocked out?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well when he wakes back up, which is in about 2 minutes, the potion will no longer have any affect on him," stated Dumbledore.

"Oh good," said Sirius happily, and right on cue, James lifted his head up, and looked around the room, confused.

"Um where am I?" Then he saw Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Sirius? Professor? What the h-"

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say that you were given a love potion from Roxanne Wallace, and for the past 24 hours, you have been in love with her. I am glad to say that your friends realized what she did and came to your aid."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that b-"

"You may feel a little dizzy right now," said Dumbledore interrupting him, "but you will be back to normal by tomorrow. You can be off now."

So Sirius led James out of the office and down into the hall.

"Oh my gosh Sirius! How could she do that? I am gonna kill her!" James said angrily.

"Well, Dumbledore gave her detention for a month!" Sirius stated happily.

"Cool!" said James.

Then something hit James.

"Oh my gosh! What about Lily? Does she think I'm in love with Roxanne? Oh no!" James said, hitting his forehead with his hand.

Sirius' face suddenly fell. "James, there's something I forgot to tell you. A few days ago Lily and I were walking to class and she became um very sick."

James paled. "W-what?" he whispered.

Sirius looked really upset and James had noticed that his face had been paler than usual.

"She collapsed onto the floor, and I tried to help her up, but she went unconscious. I picked her up and took her to the hospital wing but she's still not waking up. We're all really worried about her," Sirius said sadly.

"How-why? Is she in really bad condition." James felt sick upon hearing this news. He wanted to just collapse on the floor.

"I want to see her!" James told Sirius.

"Well okay b-" Sirius said, but James interrupted him.

"NO! Sirius I want to see Lily, right now! Please!" he said sadly, so Sirius led James to the hospital wing.

They stopped in front of the hospital wing doors.

"Now, James, when you go in there, Lily won't be awake. She's really weak right now," Sirius told him.

"I know, I just want to see her, that's all," James said quietly.

Sirius pushed open the doors.

James saw Remus, Doe, and Alice gathered in front of a bed where Lily must have been.

"Lily!" James said, and ran over to her bed.

When he saw her lying in that bed he wanted to scream.

She looked so weak and hopeless, and he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. It's all my fault, James thought to himself.

"James!" Alice jumped up.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Roxanne? W- " Doe started but Sirius interrupted her.

"Guys, look, let's go outside. I'll explain everything to you. Let's just let James have some time with Lily," he said.

They all got up and then Sirius led them out of the hospital wing, leaving James alone with Lily.

James collapsed into the chair. He grabbed Lily's hand. She looked so weak and ill. Oh this is all my fault, James thought to himself. I should have been there for her!

James just sat in that chair, holding Lily's hand, and praying that she would be alright.

When Sirius, Remus, Doe, and Alice came back about an hour later, they found James asleep in the chair holding Lily's hand.

Doe let a small tear slide down her cheek. How could something like this happen to someone so innocent? Was what Doe was thinking to herself.

Sirius wanted to cry just as much, but he held it in. He wanted to be strong for Lily, and for James.

Alice covered James in a blanket, and then sat down on a couch right by the bed that Professor McGonnagall had transfigured up for them all.

She was really upset. Madame Pomfrey had told them truthfully that she didn't really know what was wrong with Lily and that she was seriously sick.

Remus could somehow sense what Alice was feeling. She was so emotionally strong, he thought to himself.

He sat down right next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and she tried to hold in her tears.

Sirius and Doe decided to get up and go get some hot chocolate for all of them, and left the wing hand in hand.

Alice had quieted down and Remus had realized she must have fallen asleep. He put his jacket over her shoulders when he noticed her shivering.

Then he looked over at Lily and James. They were wonderful people and Remus couldn't understand what they did to deserve what they got.

Tears started welling up in his eyes, and one slide down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

He was so tired after just finishing his transformations that he fell asleep next to Audrey.

Doe and Sirius soon came back into the hospital wing, but when they saw Remus and Audrey also asleep, but their hot chocolates on the table, which had many flowers on it that people had given to Lily when they found out about her.

Doe put a spell on the hot chocolates so that they would stay warm. Then she sat down on the couch opposite of Remus and Doe next to Sirius.

"Sirius! I can't take this! I'm so worried about Lily! And poor James! I can't believe Brianna did that to him! He must think it's all his fault. Sirius I can't take this!"

She started to cry and Sirius put his arm around her. "I know, I know Kristin. But Lily's strong! I know she's gonna pull through this. Oh I have plenty of other shirts so feel free to get this one wet if you want."

Doe couldn't help but laugh. Sirius could cheer her up no matter how upset she was.

Madame Pomfrey then entered the room. "Oh you poor dears! It's so sweet of you to stay here like this for Lily." (A/N-this is Madame Pomfrey's mother- that is why she acts different than the Madame Pomfrey we know)

"Can one of you two help me with Lily?" Madame Pomfrey said. Sirius got up. "I need you to hold her up while I give her this potion," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Okay," Sirius said, "do you know what's wrong? Can you cure Lily?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Seeing that look on Sirius' face made Madame Pomfrey want to cry. "I don't know, dear, I'm so sorry," she said, and then gave the potion to Lily.

"Alright all done," she said, so she left the room to give them time alone.

Sirius sat back down. Doe fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and finally at about 1 am, Sirius fell asleep, too.

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _

**Please Review. I will update soon. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Hope you enjoyed. **

**loveedwardandjake**

_O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o_

_o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O O-o-o-o-o-O _


	11. Recovery

The next day: Remus was the first to wake up as the sun shone up into his eyes. Yes, it was Saturday, he thought to himself. Audrey then lifted her head up, too.

She started stretching her arms. "What time is it?" she asked Remus.

"Oh it's about 8:30. Do you want to go on a walk with me?" Remus asked her. She is so beautiful Remus was thinking to himself.

I am so in love with Remus,

Alice was thinking. "Sure," she answered and smiled at him.

They both weren't sure why, but as they stood up, their hands joined together, and they both got butterflies in their stomachs.

They then left the hospital wing to take a walk around the grounds.

Doe woke up at about 9:00, along with Sirius, and they found a note from Remus that said he and Audrey went for a walk.

Then Sirius' stomach growled. Kristin laughed.

"Do you wanna go get breakfast?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yes please," Sirius said, smiling weakly, so they both of them left to go have breakfast together.

James woke up about ten minutes after that. Whoa, where am I? Oh right the hospital wing. Dang I must have fallen asleep here last night.

He saw the notes his friends had left him and was glad to have some more time with Lily alone.

"Lily, I know you can't hear me, but I wanted to tell you, I can't live without you. You are the most wonderful person I know. I really hope you're okay because Lily because I, I love you. I would never love anyone else the way I love you," James said.

Suddenly, Lily began to stir. She was moving her head back and forth and groaning.

James looked at her. Oh my god, he thought. Is she waking up?

And then, Lily miraculously opened her eyes, and James felt like he was soaring in the sky above the world.

"Lily!" James screamed!

He jumped up and gave her a hug. He was so thrilled that Lily was okay and felt as if he could almost cry. Lily looked really confused.

She tried to sit up, but she couldn't, she was too weak. "James what's going on? Where am I?" Lily said, looking totally confused.

James helped her sit up and then wrapped her in a long hug.

"Lily I am so glad you're alright!" James said, and a small tear came out of his eyes, but he wiped it away.

"James what happened?" Lily asked him. "James I feel really weak," she said.

"Let me explain everything," James said, and he told her all about what happened, how Sirius took carried her to the hospital wing, how Remus, Doe, and Alice heard and immediately rushed here, how Roxanne pored the potion into his drink, and how Sirius helped him get away from Roxanne.

Lily's mouth was open after hearing the story. "James all I remember is feeling really weak and collapsing on the floor and then hearing Sirius sound really worried in the distance," she said.

And then she started to cry. "Lily what's wrong," James asked her, concerned.

"It's just that I thought you hated me when you started going out with Roxanne. I thought you didn't love me anymore," Lily cried.

"Lily! That would never ever happen! I am in love with you and I always will be! For the rest of my life. All I remember is waking up in Professor Dumbledore's office and hearing Sirius tell me what happened. When I found out you were sick I felt like I was going to faint," James said to her.

"James I love you, too," Lily said, "I'm just so happy that you really do love me."

James leaned in and gave Lily a kiss, and suddenly he felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

James suddenly felt okay again. He no longer felt weak and sick. It was Lily that helped him through everything, and when she was sick, he felt sicker then he ever felt in his life time.

It was Lily's kiss that made him alright again, that gave him strength.

When James Potter kissed other girls, he felt nothing. When he kissed Lily Evans, he felt warmth spread throughout his body, and felt as though everything was okay.

Lily was different from other girls. James was in love with Lily, and he couldn't live without her.

When James leaned in and kissed Lily, the weakness went away for that brief moment. The headaches disappeared, the sickness went away.

When Lily was with other boys, she never felt anything. It different with James Potter. There was passion behind each one of their kisses, and it gave her strength to pull through that she never knew she had. She knew she would be okay with James at her side. Yep, I have decided it, Lily thought to herself, I am in love with James Potter.

When the kiss ended, Lily began to feel weak again, but she knew she'd be okay again soon.

James Potter and Lily Evans knew that if they had each other, everything would be okay.


End file.
